


La M era per Monumento

by cassianait



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack!Pairing, Don't Judge Me, Fetish, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inanimate Object Porn, Other, Short One Shot, crack!sex, monument kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: "Già ma come spiegare ai poliziotti che il suo era un atto d’amore e che quel manufatto in particolare fosse consenziente?"Quando l'amore per l'arte si spinge un po' troppo in là...forse





	La M era per Monumento

**Author's Note:**

> Note: scritta per il writober 2019 @fanwriter.it col il prompt 11.wall sex  
sì forse ho preso un po’ troppo alla lettera il prompt, ma la colpa è dei Nanowar of Steel e di [questo video!](https://youtu.be/pJCxcdWqdto)
> 
> Warning: crack!sex, crack!pairing, monument kink, m/oggetto inanimato, feticismo per i monumenti, non con(?)

Forse quella volta si era spinto davvero troppo in là, pensò abbottonandosi i pantaloni. Si diede un’occhiata in giro per assicurarsi che fosse solo. Accarezzò con delicatezza il muro apprezzando la scabrosità dei mattoni grigi. Rabbrividì, se solo non fosse stato all’aperto alla mercé degli sguardi altrui e di una possibile denuncia di atti osceni avrebbe ricominciato. Già ma come spiegare ai poliziotti che il suo era un atto d’amore e che quel manufatto in particolare fosse consenziente? Oh era sicuro di questo. Fin da piccolo aveva sempre provato una venerazione per i monumenti. Per molto tempo pensò che fosse solo senso estetico. Si era appassionato all’architettura e aveva trascorso molte ore della sua gioventù ad osservare i monumenti, le chiese, gli edifici storici, apprezzava le linee sinuose degli archi gotici, le colonne tornite dei templi, si soffermava con sguardo languido su obelischi e acquedotti. Per non parlare delle sculture annesse, aveva un’inclinazione per le cariatidi e le erme nella loro statuaria bellezza, ma la sua predilezione andava ai gargoyle. Quei volti mostruosi, le lingue appuntite, i corpi contorti gli stimolavano fantasie perverse. Trascorreva ore sui siti di architettura trovando squisitamente erotiche le fotografie in bianco e nero dei particolari: i basamenti dei fornici, le metope e triglifi nei templi dorici, le grottesche parietali della Domus Aurea di Nerone. Non poteva più entrare in una chiesa senza che gli venisse una dolorosa erezione, passeggiare lungo i siti archeologici era divenuto quasi un tormento. Si sfogava a volte visitando i cimiteri monumentali, nella silenziosa penombra dei cipressi poteva accarezzare ora una statua funeraria ora un cenotafio. Il suo viso assorto, quasi dolente s’intonava ai quei luoghi, mentre si lasciava andare col pensiero in sogni erotici. Una sera si trovava a camminare nei pressi del campo marzio, era assorto e quasi non guardava dove stava andando. C’era un forum di architetti che frequentava e si era imbattuto in un post che subito aveva catturato la sua attenzione. Un tizio stava descrivendo la sua attrazione per i gargoyle. Per un attimo pensò che fosse uno dei suoi post tanto che dovette controllare che il nickname non corrispondesse al suo. Così c’era _almeno_ un altro feticista dei manufatti architettonici come lui! Subito gli aveva scritto un messaggio privato. Avevano finito per chattare per ore dei rispettivi kink architettonici. _Pygmalioncleansmyhome_ asseriva di avere addirittura una relazione con una certa gargolla, una relazione carnale. Così quella sera, dopo aver chiuso col suo amico feticista, era uscito a fare un giro. Aveva una smania addosso che né i siti di architettura né le foto di monumenti erano riusciti a placare. Stava camminando da ore, la luna una mezza falce nel cielo, le strade silenziose e vuote. Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri nelle vicinanze di un tempietto e si avvicinò con un sorriso rassicurante. L’evocativa forma rotonda gli smosse qualcosa nel basso ventre, allungò una mano ad accarezzare con delicatezza il muro sinuoso. Non voleva farlo sentire a disagio, ma sentiva sempre più caldo mentre lisciava la pietra. Si tolse la giacca e appoggiò la fronte ai mattoni tiepidi per il calore assorbito durante il giorno. Inalò profondamente l’odore di muschio, terra e sole che promanava dalla parete e rabbrividì di piacere. Aderì con tutto il corpo al tempio che sembrava accoglierlo voluttuoso col suo calore e lui incominciò a strusciarsi contro la parete carezzandone la coscia* tornita, la smania divenne incontenibile e si slacciò i pantaloni. Quasi come se il tempio se lo fosse aspettato l’edificio sembrò smuoversi consenziente e l’uomo trovò un’apertura tra i mattoni. Le sensazioni che provò furono indescrivibili, non si era mai sentito così soddisfatto, così completo. Accarezzò per un’ultima volta il muro del tempietto, sorridendo. _Pygmalioncleansmyhome_ aveva ragione: i monumenti potevano sembrare duri a prima vista, ma erano un’esperienza sessuale davvero meravigliosa quando si sapeva come e _dove_ prenderli.

*Coscia: Sostegno laterale di un muro, di un ponte e simili.


End file.
